Reprobate Romance
by Shades of amber
Summary: But she couldn't accept it. She just couldn't. KlausElenaTyler
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Reprobate Romance**_

_**Pairing: Klaus/Elena, Tyler/Elena.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries or any of the characters. But the words and writing below do in fact belong to me and so does the whole idea of the story. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. :)**_

* * *

><p>Tyler had broken free from his bonds and attacked Bill Forbes. Successfully mauling him.<p>

He ran out into the woods of Mystic Falls, prowling quietly. Feeling hungry for something, that he didn't know. He caught a whiff of a girl's scent. It smelt so pure and mouth-watering. He couldn't help but follow the scent with his sensitive nose leading the way.

Tyler's wolf didn't recognize the scent, but the human part of his mind was screaming a name to the wolf. But it was hazy and the wolf couldn't comprehend it well. As he followed the scent he came in view of a small girl.

Well she was decent size for her age. Her long straight hair hung down almost to her waist. Her doe brown eyes were large as she saw the dark silver wolf come into view. "Nice doggy," she said, her voice tittering on the edge of panic. Her fear radiated off of her in waves. The smell of her fear drove the wolf wild.

He snarled viciously and lurched forward slowly. "Fuck," she said quickly, she whipped around and bolted as quickly as she could. In the back of her mind, she knew she wouldn't be able to outrun the supernatural being.

She heard the rustling leaves and willfully pushed herself faster. She knew the creature was hot on her heels.

Then there just had to be a random root sticking out in her way. She tripped and it gave the wolf a perfect alley way to attack her.

The wolf galloped and was weighing down on her back, pushing her further face down into the ground. She groaned and whimpered, the humanness in her panicking and struggling. After everything that has happened to her, the whole nonchalant attitude she had built, all crumbled because a wolf was ready to kill her.

The wolf seemed to pause and bow it's head down. It took in her scent, suddenly the long slobbery tongue lolled out and licked the nape of her neck. Elena felt childish disgust hit her, the moment she felt the tongue on her skin.

The wolf suddenly seemed to be in a frenzy. It jerked uncontrollably, claws spasming and tearing into her back. The stinging pain hit her and caused her to writhe and scream in agony. Tears blurred her vision as she cried.

Feeling a warm liquid slither down her leg, she knew it was her own blood. The wolf was thrown off of her by something way stronger. Elena felt thankful for whatever it was.

She rolled over and saw a more dominant looking black wolf towering over the poor silver wolf. She was definitely going crazy now: _The poor silver wolf? Where did that come from? _Elena's mind asked her.

She was frozen in place and realized how stupid she was. _She was slowly dying and wanted to watch to wolves battle! _She tried to drag herself away, but it was too late. She had lost too much blood already. Suddenly there was a dark silhouette in front of her.

"You're not going to leave me that easy sweetheart," a throaty British accent filled her weakening ears. She whimpered, feeling a distant hold of her.

As her eyes fluttered close and her breathing became more slow, as if she were going into a permanent, peaceful sleep. Suddenly some warm, tangy liquid filled her throat, snapping her out of her reverie for a millisecond.

She gulped it down, feeling the emptiness of death fill up with a warm, fluttering feeling. She took back the liquid for urgently, feeling her strength come back to her. Her heart pounded heavily, echoing in her head.

Klaus. The one who just saved her from the rabid Tyler was very much enjoying this. Seeing Elena, the usually unwilling doppelganger was hyped up and drinking his blood like it was water. Quite enjoyable indeed.

Her eyes soon opened and she saw Klaus. Her mind went into overdrive as she panicked. She forcefully yanked herself from his wrist. She couldn't help but just stare at him. "You were the black wolf," she whispered, finally understanding it all.

He smirked. "You should be glad I got Tyler away from you when I did," he informed. They came to stand up, facing one another intensely. Klaus' long fingers slid across her shoulder blade, being too close for comfort.

She gulped and tried to keep a clear head with his compelling closeness. "He got you good there. Something I can't heal," he whispered.

Her eyes widened and she gaped at him. "What? He bit me?" she screeched in disbelief. He smirked shortly in amusement and nodded.

"No!" she screamed, pulling herself away from him and punching the tree meekly. Klaus stayed silent and watched her. "Tyler had told me how bad the transformation was on full moon. Like you don't have control and you're being possessed or something," she whispered into the falling silence. Klaus came close to her.

"But guess what love?" he drawled. She peeked over to him with an arched brow in questioning. "Only one time. You'll go through the full moon next week, then-" she cut him off. "I could become a hybrid?" she whispered, finishing for him hesitantly.

He smirked and Elena knew that was what he was going to say. "You wouldn't have to transform, you could just continue on with immortal life. That is if you wanted to change," he shrugged. "I don't want to be another hybrid in your army," she yelled forcefully. "You won't. You'll be special out of all of them," he replied smoothly.

She growled, but stopped. _She just growled?_

_What the hell was going on with her? _Klaus was happy, the new werewolf blood was already kicking in. "Look. I've been through that unbearable pain of transforming twice in my thousand years of life. And trust me, from my experience, I don't think anyone would want that. If you became a hybrid, it would help you," he said through his clenched teeth.

She faltered and stayed silent. "Just leave me be for now. I need to think and try to comprehend it, then I'll give you my decision," she whispered.

She turned around and quickly left, with Klaus staring at her retreating form. Elena had walked back to her house, with tear-stains marring her face. She didn't know why she was crying though. It was her destiny to somehow end up damned.

She cursed herself for her stupidity. Not just for going outside tonight into the woods, but for all of the stupid things she has done during her year-long stint with the supernatural. She got herself locked away in the safety of her own house.

She laid in her bed, depressing herself with self-degrading thoughts. A pulsating feeling zipped through her, originating from her shoulder. Her daze was broken and she quickly darted up to stand in front of her mirror.

She slid down the spaghetti straps of her tank top and looked onto her right shoulder. As she twisted her head over her shoulder to get a good look at it in the mirror.

It was red, blended with dark purple. Like it was some bruise. She could detect the unnatural rise of her skin in the spot where the mark was.

She ripped her eyes away from it in disgust. _Great_, she thought bitterly to herself. This was just what she needed in her life. Sarcasm fully ensued there.

Her mind was racing in panic. The rational part in her mind told her to go and tell someone. Maybe they could help. But she knew there was no way she could escape it. She didn't want Caroline, Stefan, or Damon to suffer from the consequences if they tried to help her through this new phase in her supernatural-filled life.

She didn't know what to do. So she just tried her best to sleep, which didn't work well for her in the end. She had dreams of a rabid, russet colored wolf terrorizing the town of Mystic Falls. She knew very well her mind was trying to tell her that the wolf would be her in the near future. But she couldn't accept it. _She just couldn't._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Hills like white Elephants by Isles and Glaciers<strong>_

_So this came to me at random last night and I decided to write it out. It might end up like a love triangle between Klaus, Elena, and Tyler. Probably will, but yeah, I have it under the Klaus/Elena pairing, since they're my OTP, :) Lol, but there will be Tylena involved in this story, so hope you enjoy. Also the disclaimer at the beginning was added for personal issues. I've recently run into someone plagiarizing my work. I'm really angry about it, because I trusted the person. But that doesn't matter. If you feel the need to copy people's work and can't come up with your own ideas. Then you shouldn't be writing at all. Just my opinion in general, I hope no one gets offended by it. _


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus immediately went to his newly remodeled house, knowing Tyler would be there because of his command. He came to see the worried young boy wearing a hold in the ground with his paranoid pacing back and forth.

"What on earth did you think you were doing tonight?" he demanded roughly, glaring angrily at the young hybrid. "I don't know. Caroline's dad was trying to help me, and I had to transform, I broke free and didn't have control," he said.

He glared emotionless. He seemed to not care about Tyler's explanation. "Yeah and now whatever stupid scheme you were trying to perform backfired a tenfold. You've now turned my doppelganger into a werewolf, which leads me having to turn her into a hybrid," Klaus growled.

Tyler's eyes widened. "I'm- Listen man I'm sorry," he apologized dumbfounded. "You should be!" he roared. His eyes pooled with bright amber, easily showing his anger to anyone who look him in the eye. _I guess she'll be officially mine after the full moon,_ Klaus thought lewdly to himself.

His anger seemed to fade away from just a single thought like that. _Claiming the doppelganger. _

Tyler stayed silent and left Klaus to himself, seeing that he shouldn't be there any longer. As Tyler went home, he thought of Elena. He hurt her tonight. _Really badly. _

He had to do something, so he found himself making a u-turn and driving to Elena's house instead of his. He stopped in front of a familiar house. He then realized Elena probably wasn't up. He highly doubt anyone really was.

He saw a light was on, so he stood corrected. He hesitantly knocked on the door, not feeling welcomed here at all. The door flew opened to see Elena.

She had sweat pouring down her face, slithering down her chest in a truly delicious fashion. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She was in a pair of short shorts and a tank top. "Tyler," she breathed out, her voice unreadable.

"Come in," she immediately stepped aside for him to enter. He nodded with a slight grin walking in past her. She followed him into the kitchen silently. "So what's up?" her voice rasped slightly. He looked over to her, to see her chest was heaving tantalizingly and her eyes were dark and dilated, set intently on him.

He felt the animalistic hunger hit him suddenly. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier," he replied stupidly. Elena seemed to be daze staring straight at him. He snapped his fingers in a childish fashion that caused her to snap out of it.

"Oh it's fine. And is it just me or is it fucking hot in here?" she asked seriously, fanning herself. Her tongue poked out slightly, seeming to be panting. Looking close to a dog. That thought caused Tyler to chuckle lightly.

"It's just you El," he smirked. She gulped and bowed her head nervously. "Oh," said Elena lamely. She was at a loss for words. Something wasn't right with her, she suddenly felt dying of thirst. Like a literal bitch in heat. That remark caused Elena to inwardly scold herself.

Tyler suddenly came close and she felt herself cool down in a millisecond. Her eyes widened as she stared down at his hand that was rubbing up and down her arm. "Any better?" he seemed to know what was happening.

But he really didn't, just some intuition in him told him to touch her somehow to make her feel better.

_The wolf. _

She nodded with a light grin. "So you'll be wolfy Gilbert," he teased. She stifled a giggle and playfully slugged him in the arm. "If I become a hybrid then I really wouldn't," she seemed to whisper it to herself.

Tyler's hand strayed across her collar bone. His limbs seemed to have a mind of their own. Elena looked up at him with hooded eyes. Suddenly she leaned up and attacked his lips with her own. He gripped her waist roughly, holding onto her and responding back just as urgent.

She was lifted onto the island counter, with him leaning over her. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

The rational part of her mind shut down and something deep down inside of her was kicking and screaming for something. She didn't know what exact, but Tyler was helping silencing it and making her feel good.

His lips traveled down her neck, kissing and nipping at it playfully causing her to moan. His hands engulfed her body, warming her to the core. Suddenly there was an urgency building between them. They both yanked forcefully at one another's clothes. Shedding them off quickly.

Tyler thrusted into her forcefully causing her to moan in pleasure from the ecstatic filling feeling he was giving her. She moaned and grinded against him, egging him on to contiue faster.

Her back dug into the granite of the counter top. But her mind was no where on that at all. "Mm, yess. Tyler," she moaned his name continuously. She felt her climax hit her like a title wave. The echo of her pleasured screamed rang through the practically empty house of Elena's.

She panted out, suddenly feeling all tingly. Tyler licked his way down the smooth path way of her stomach. Blowing lightly on the wet trail he left. She giggled unconsciously from the ticklish sensation.

He smirked against her skin. He pulled himself up to her level and stared down at her intensely. Suddenly he kissed her on the lips. She responded lazily, her fingers threading into his hair, keeping him pulled close to her.

Eventually Tyler had to pull away to give her time to breathe. "Mm," she uttered the single sound, from the comfortable feeling of him nuzzling her neck affectionatly. They pulled away and just stood there awkwardly, naked in front of one another.

"Um, there's clothes that Jer left, they might fit you," she scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Sure," Tyler replied just as awkward.

They walked upstairs together and Elena showed Tyler the clothes and as he looked through them. She went into her own room and found a pair of clothes to wear.

She just decided on a similar outfit from her earlier one. She froze when there was a stinging pain in her shoulder. She hissed through her teeth, instinctively clutching her shoulder in agony.

She stopped and inspected it in the mirror. _It looked worst than earlier!_

Tyler had entered the room and noticed the mark on her skin that seemed to stand out. He came up in front of her. "I could give you my blood or something, I think it should help somehow," Tyler said lamely.

"No. I've had enough hybrid blood for tonight," she shook her head vigorously. Tyler bit into his wrist and held it out. It seemed hard to refuse, with the way he was looking at her. Pleading for her to at least try it.

She gulped and bowed her head down. Her lips latched onto the wound, her hands gripping his wrist. She felt a zing pass through her. It was like caffeine. It gave you an instant buzz of energy. She eventually willed herself to pull away and she stared at Tyler.

Her eyes were wide and unreadable. Tyler instinctively leaned forward and kissed her sloppily, removing the excess blood that passed her mouth and smeared across her face messily. She closed her eyes, humming in approval. He pulled back. "I have to go, see you at school later or something," he said suddenly.

She and him had a silent understanding. She just nodded goodbye.

Elena felt she was on cloud nine. Tyler's blood had her on buzz, as if she were smoking and getting high, just like Jeremy used to do. She fluttered through the house, somehow finding random things to do.

Suddenly her phone went off and she saw it was _Damon_.

She sneered. _Buzzkill. _

Begrudgingly, she answered it. "Yes?" she asked calmly. "Where have you been?" he asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" she asked, genuinely confused. "I've been trying to get in touch with you. Liz told me about a disturbance in the woods near your house. As if someone were screaming. There was no evidence of anything there, and ism making sure it wasn't you being you," he explained flippantly.

That seemed to irritate her. "I've been sleeping Damon, like normal humans do," Elena remarked with a bitter edge to her tone. "Ok/ So you're going to lie and say you haven't been to the woods at all tonight?" he asked knowingly.

"I'm not lying. I didn't go throughout the woods tonight," she drawled, even though she actually was lying to him.

"Ok, whatever you say Elena, but I'll be seeing you later today," he drawled back, adding a scoff in during the first statement. "Whatever," she rolled her eyes and hung up on him. She sat around the house and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

The teenage naivety within her flashed to the surface, making her open the door. She saw it was Klaus. She sneered. "Nice to see you too Love, have a good time with Tyler?" he asked casually, leaning against the doorframe.

"That's none of your business," she practically growled, glaring instinctively. "Yes it is. Since you'll eventually be mine and he's my special hybrid: The first," he smirked cockily. She gaped at him. "No! I will never be yours, you bastard!" she spat.

He chuckled. "Funny how that statement is true," he said. She froze and thought. _He's actually a bastard child so that comment wouldn't effect him. _

She rolled her eyes. "Just leave me alone now," she said lowly, pleading slightly. Klaus' face turned solemn. "Whatever you say love," he shrugged nonchalantly, quickly turned to walk away. This time Elena was the one to watch Klaus walk away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Break the ice by Britney Spears<strong>_

_Hello there. It is past 3 am. And I'm still up. :D Lol, but yeah I'm not sure about this chapter. I wanted to add smut in it of Tylena. The first time I've written it for them. And it probably sounds so stupid and poorly-written. But i've been up since 8 am and I'm staying up for 24 hours probably. But whatever you guys don't care probably. But yeah hope you enjoyed and please review. It would really make my night...well day/morning. Whatever :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Damon and Stefan idly wondered what was wrong with Elena. She could be dead or something. She hadn't contacted either one of them in the past week.

Caroline hadn't told them anything, Bonnie had her own stuff going on and she wouldn't tell them anything about Elena either. Since the two best friends didn't even know what was going on with Elena. When they visited her a day ago, she was paranoid seeming and something about her changed.

She seemed inhuman. Like she turned or something. But Bonnie and Caroline were both able to confirm that suspicion wrong when she was able to walk in the sun and not a single carrot of lapis lazuli on her.

She had missed all of school. The only one who seemed nonchalant about it was Tyler. He would easily tell them that she'd be fine and just let her be. Though Caroline felt her childish jealousy of Elena hit her. The way Tyler's eyes would light slightly when he mentioned her.

She ignored it and just went on normally like that didn't effect her.

Elena was trying to prepare herself for Saturday. The night of the full moon.

Tyler had eventually convinced her to come to school for Friday. She sighed and just let him get her up early in the morning and drag her to stupid hellhole she called 'High School'. As Tyler and her walked together, she looked at him hesitantly.

"Why am I here? I should be talking to Klaus about my deal with him," she whined. "Just stay for first period and if you get too annoyed with it, then leave," Tyler said easily shrugging.

She sighed and just nodded silently in agreement. They walked through the courtyard, plenty of stares coming their way. Elena could predict by lunch the whole school would think Elena and Tyler were together...

They weren't. They didn't know what they were.

Elena went on through the day, purposely avoiding Caroline and Bonnie. They would give her appointed looks and she would ignore them, quickly fleeing whenever she noticed they were coming in her direction.

By first period she felt like she would explode. Claustrophobia hit her, and she felt a desperate need to free herself and go out in a more spacious place. She scribbled across her notebook. She remembered the words from Tyler.

_The night before the full moon is horrible. You feel like you're about to break, the wolf's fighting against it's cage and you can easily feel it. You'll be ready to fuck anything._

That's just great. She felt her head ache. She whimpered lowly in her throat and slammed her head against the desk forcefully. "Are you okay Miss Gilbert?" the teacher stopped class to check on her.

She slowly pulled her head up to stare at him blankly, her eyes looked around the whole classroom and they were staring at her. She felt skittish and she turned back to the teacher.

She felt a sudden swell of anger hit her. "No I'm not!" she growled angrily. She darted up and quickly ran out of the classroom, needing to exit that small area of people before something bad happened.

She ran out of the school and felt fresh air hit her. Her senses cleared and she felt more at peace outside by herself than inside with all of them.

She continued walking to no specific place when suddenly Klaus was in front of her. She gasped and instinctively glared. "What the fuck is your problem?" she demanded angrily. He smirked. "It seems you're in prep for the full moon," he teased, taking a once over her whole frame.

"Shut up," she spat.

She tried to shove past him, but his tightening grip on her arm caused her to freeze in place. "Now no need to be mean love." His voice was laced with poisonous honey and she couldn't help but shiver from the silkiness of his voice and the burn of his skin against hers.

She bit her lip and he knew what her current problem was. "The wolf instincts are kicking in," he said knowingly. She nodded silently. Suddenly he whipped her out away from him and suddenly her back was against his chest.

He just performed a dance move on her. _What? _

She panted vigorously, like a literal bitch in heat. It disgusted her. "Tomorrow it'll be me and you at the full moon," he whispered promisingly in her ear.

She gulped. "What?"

Her mind was hazy and she was hoping she had heard wrong. "Tomorrow, when you go through the transformation I'll be there to guide you through everything. Since you'll probably listen to me, even as a wolf," he replied nonchalantly.

She pulled herself away from him and stared at him with an unreadable expression. "Great. More suffering," she spat. "Oh you're no walk in the park either sweetheart," he fired back hotly. "Good. So we're at an agreement then!" she growled, she felt a burning anger hit her and something else along with it. She so badly wanted to hit Klaus, or...jump his bones.

She wasn't sure which one was more stronger. Klaus could easily read her and notice her inner battle. "You'll be glad to be a hybrid," he promised. She whipped her head and glared. "But then you'll use the sire bond against me and force me to sleep with you," she growled. He was suddenly in front of her.

"Trust me darling, when I bed you. It'll be very willing on both sides," he whispered huskily. "Hell would have to freeze over before that," she replied flippantly. "Well I'm a mix of a vampire and werewolf. Anything's possible," he smirked.

She growled and shoved at him, which barely phased him. "Well I might kill myself to get away from you before it's possible," she spat indifferently. "You could easily be bought back," he shrugged.

She sneered childishly and was ready to walk past him. But he had to stop her again.

She groaned in annoyance. "Can I just go home? Or are we going to keep going back and forth here the whole night?" She sounded quite comical to Klaus, but he held in his chuckle, knowing that his amusement would further anger her.

But he had to admit she was quite cute when flustered and angry. He moved out of the way and beckoned her to walk. She rolled her eyes and jogged away from him, desperate to try to gather her thoughts.

She took a shortcut through the woods, towards her house. She entered the vacant house. She felt eerie, but quickly put it off as her mind going crazy. Which was true...

She decided to take a shower, thinking it might be the best for her. She was under the warm spray, which immediately relaxed her into a state of sedation. Her eyes closed involuntarily and her thoughts strayed...to Klaus.

His taunting smirk splayed through her mind, his burning touch. Everything about him filled her mind. Though she didn't understand why.

The rational part screamed at her to think of something else. Rainbows, unicorns, kittens...yeah stuff like that. But that just couldn't happen apparently. Her thoughts had to go to both Tyler and Klaus at the same time.

She got out of the shower and found that Damon was there. "What the fuck are you doing?" she practically yelled in surprise. He only smirked. "Nice to see you too."

She rolled her eyes and glared. "What's wrong with you? You haven't called us throughout the whole week," he said, his tone a little more serious than before. She gulped and held the towel around her shoulders, trying her best to nonchalantly cover the bite on her shoulder.

He sniffed the air and his eyes narrowed. "Klaus' scent is all over you." She stared at him surprise, it should have washed off by now, with just taking a shower and all. "And Tyler?" he demanded, sniffing some more.

Her mouth opened, ready to say something. But not a single sound was uttered from her. She snapped it shut and gulped. "I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered, making it too obvious that she was lying.

His head bowed and he bought his nose closer to her shoulder. "It's coming from here," he whispered, clearly confused. His hand came up to the towel, ready to yank it off. But Elena quickly held onto it, resulting in them having a practical tugg o' war with eachother.

Soon enough Damon's vampire strength one and the towel was yanked away to reveal the scarred bite she had gotten less than a week ago.

"You were bitten," he deadpanned. She gulped and bowed her head instinctively. "My first transformation will be tomorrow," she rasped lowly, her eyes staring down at the ground. His hand faltered from hers and suddenly there was a gush of air.

She then knew she was alone again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Sarcasm by Get Scared<strong>_

_So here is my short update for this. I'm sorry if it's kind of sucky. I lost inspiration for it like at the halfway point. :-/ But anyway I hope you actually enjoyed, and please review. It would really make my night. :3_

_Add me on livejournal: xthe_originalx_

_follow me on tumblr: showthelightsandstars_

_follow me on twitter: worldxofxwar_

_subscribe to me: XxShadowPetrovaXx_


	4. Chapter 4

The next night Elena laid in her bed. Unable to move. She felt she were going to explode. There was a feeling of claustrophobia clogging her rational mind. She had gotten a call from Tyler and it wasn't like all the other ignored calls. She actually answered it this time.

"Hello," she whispered meekly into the phone. Her voice devoid of emotion. "Elena! Are you okay? Any symptoms yet?" he asked shakily. "I'm not sure. I've been hiding away the whole day," she answered honestly. "Well I just wanted to warn you. Klaus is coming over there to dig you out of your hole and start the transformation," he said hesitantly. Elena froze, her heart pitter-pattered and her mind became hazy.

"Great," she scoffed in disgust. "Be ready," he said flippantly. Elena hung up on Tyler, unable to say anything else to Tyler at the moment. She curled up deeper into her bed and just let the silence eat at her mind. It was comforting, yet eerie and irritating. Tyler was truly worried about probably his only friend at the moment. Elena. She was a good person, and she didn't deserve this. None of this.

Tyler thought all of these torturous thoughts as the full moon continued to rise. Elena heard a loud bang as her door was practically ripped open. She didn't move or do any move to try and protect herself from whomever it was. Klaus was suddenly in front of her, yanking her up right to face him. "Showtime sweetheart," he told her nonchalantly. She bit her lip and struggled meekly against him. "No use love. I know you're already exerting enough energy, fighting against the need to go outside and embrace the full moon," said Klaus, seeming to have an irritated edge to his tone.

"Why are you doing this? Just have me suffer the change by myself, then give me your blood. Change me and let me leave her and start somewhat of a normal life!" she trilled, her tone husky, yet screeching slightly. "Sorry love. But that's not possible. You and me are stuck here in this hell of a town whether you like to accept it or not. Now if you'd want to leave, we'd have to work together to both get out of here and never come back," he shrugged.

She stared at him with bewilderment. Their eyes locked and for a heavy second Elena saw something in his eyes that said her theory of him not caring was wrong. Something that told her to just trust him and get through this. She huffed out, giving into his demand and letting him drag her outside.

She froze at the edge of the woods. Klaus stopped and stared at her in wonderment. Her knees buckled and she was practically jerked down to the ground forcefully. She groaned, feeling a painful shot go through her spine. Klaus easily could tell she was transforming now.

She actually looked quite beautiful in her agony. Her body transformed more as her screams echoed through the empty night. The full moon was now fully shown in the dark, vacant sky. As Klaus saw her body was getting closer to the full finish. He decided it would be time for him to try and change himself. He had only done it twice in his life. And that was before the whole hybrid thing.

Eventually after an hour they both were able to transform. Elena's mind was screaming to her. Everything was fading and she was falling into the blackness of letting the werewolf taking control. The rational part of her mind was gone. She looked around, her vision changed. Crystal clear and tainted red.

Suddenly she felt a force pulling her in the opposite direction. She whipped her large wolf-head over to see another wolf. It was jet black and the chocolate brown wolf wondered what it was. Something screamed for her to follow. She followed him deep into the woods. Suddenly they stopped and she stared at the wolf, creeping closer to it unconsciously.

Klaus had very much control over himself and he was still able to think clearly. Only a small amount really. Their noses touched and a delicious fire spread through both of them. The chocolate brown wolf whimpered, an overpowering force to submit to him was taking over her.

She bowed to him. Klaus was surprised by the submission. He felt jubilant as he realized she had given herself over to him. His head went closed to her bowed head and he sniffed her. His teeth nipped at her scruff and that seemed to jolt her.

The brown wolf snapped out of her spell and jerked her head up to him. A melodic, husky voice filled her mind.

_You're no fun submissive. Fight back._

The voice was playful and teasing. The wolf felt herself listen to it. She growled, baring her teeth. The wolf seemed to grin in approval to her. She froze and heard something pound inside her head. She followed the trail quickly, feeling a hunger inside of her take control. She stopped, seeing the source of the taunting sound. Her tongue lolled out and with indescribable rage and need. She lunged forward to the stupid human boy and ripped his throat out practically. Klaus smirked, watching her have her first kill as a werewolf. He could get used to seeing her like this.

Her taste buds relished in the delicious taste. She could hear the pounding was gone. And now she was left hungry...very hungry.

She turned to the black wolf, feeling a sudden intrigue. Her nose went to sniff him, Klaus wasn't surprised by her animal yelling at her to jump him. The wolf suddenly backed her slight body away and turned to where she heard a sudden sound. She was ready to attack when she saw two males come out of nowhere. She growled, their scent sending off warning bells in her mind.

They looked at her. One of them smirked. "Here doggie, doggie," he mock whispered to the two of them tauntingly. The female wolf took that as a welcoming and lunged forward. Her teeth were bared and now at his throat. She bit into the soft skin and her claws sunk into the skin she could reach as she attacked him. Eventually the vampire was able to throw her off of him.

She fell back but instantly back on her feet growling. The black wolf stood in front of her, cutting her off from view. The two guys stopped, easily recognizing the wolfish grin and the wicked gleam in the wolf's amber eyes.

_Klaus._

They instantly ran off. The slight brown wolf shoved past Klaus and was ready to chase them. But a pair of sharp incisors sunk into her scruff, yanking her back. She ripped herself away and growled angrily.  
><em>You can deal with them later. Now let's find some real food for us.<em>

The wolf bowed in submission and let the larger black wolf lead the way as they sniffed out the woods. Throughout the night they were both able to find plenty of mindless humans wandering in the woods. By the morning the wolf in Elena had given up.

The sun rose and the two jubilant wolves awoke back on two legs instead of four like they were all last night. _Together. _

Klaus was awakened earlier than Elena. Her muscles thudded painfully. Her head ached, everything did. She didn't want to wake up and have to face the world. Her subconscious mind would tauntingly remind her that she had turned into a true beast last night and killed people. Innocent people who were human and had normal lives.

She groaned, murmurs of apologies escaping past her lips. Klaus sat there, hearing the inaudible whispers coming from her lips. Klaus decided her remorse and guilt was irritating and took the opportunity to wake her up.

He knelt down to her level. His eyes took in the somehow enhanced beauty of her. She had changed, something was different about her. This side of her that he has seen, she was more rugged, fragile, tough, and just all and all amazing. He quickly stopped his thoughts before they went to far into the mushy, sentimental crap that he didn't do well with.

Her eyes fluttered awake, seeming to easily recognize his soft touch. "Klaus," she whispered, her bleary eyes easily recognized him. He grinned. "Hello love. How are you feeling?" he asked, somewhat genuine. "Sore. I really hate this," her tone had a whiny edge to it. "With what I have planned for us. You won't have to deal with it ever again," he drawled, knowing that could somehow try to make her feel better.

"But I'll still be a monster," she whispered pessimistically. "Love. There are monsters out in this world that are human. That doesn't make the supernatural any badder than humans. They could be just as horrible as us," he said honestly. She gulped and stared up at him, her eyes dark and soft. They stared up into his icy blue orbs with complete and utter understanding and something that was unrecognizable.

"Do you promise to stay with me through everything," she was very vulnerable at the moment and needed someone to be there for her. Klaus held her gaze and a small grin was across his face. "Of course love. We're stuck with each other," he promised.

"Now I need some clothes," she said after a moment of silence, realizing her nudity in front of him. "We're right where we started last night," he informed her, standing up and not taking his eyes off of her full body as she stood up and stretched languidly. She seemed to not be embarrassed like she usually would be. "I'll be going," she said awkwardly, after finishing stretching.

She quickly sneaked her way to her house without risking being seen by any of the neighbors. She went through her clothes and easily picked out an outfit. She decided to take a shower. Hopefully it could soothe her aching muscles. Turns out that didn't work at all.

She huffed in annoyance and decided to just suffer the rest of the way.

_Unless you ask Klaus for blood. _

She shook the stupid thought away, not wanting to even ask Klaus for anything.

_But he's the only one you've got now. _

The different parts of her mind were having an inner battle. One was saying to just give into Klaus and let him and her be partners together somehow. One was saying that was all wrong and she shouldn't have anything to do with him.

She groaned and just gave up. As she exited her bathroom Klaus was there. "Love. I have a question. Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit uneven. "Um, rough-housing with you in the woods. Killing people. Stuff along those lines," she spoke very flippantly of the subject, not wanting to torture herself with brooding thoughts.

"Well. Last night, we ran into the Salvatore brothers. And you took a good chunk out of Damon," he said quickly, coming right out with it. Elena froze and her eyes widened in disbelief. "What are we going to do?" she said, her voice sounding suddenly choked. "I'll give him my blood. Then you'll have to tell them everything. I mean if you want to at least," he shrugged. She gulped. Her head told her to go ahead and tell them everything.

But she couldn't handle it. "Just give him the blood," she answered, her voice devoid of emotion. Klaus ' brows raised in surprise but just grinned and nodded okay. "Very well then. You can stay here or do whatever while I go handle them," he said easily. She watched as he disappeared in a blur, she stood frozen in her spot.

She didn't know what to do. It would be best if she stayed away from Damon, especially since he seemed to had taken her werewolf thing hard. Now with this, he would be forever pissed at her. And she definitely could not blame him.

Her phone rang and she instantly picked it up. "Hello?" she asked blank into the phone. "Elena! Are you okay?" Tyler's distressed voice rang from the other side of the line. She gulped. "Just fine," she didn't know why, but tears seemed to come to her eyes. "You want me to come over?" he asked softly. "Could you please?" her voice thick with tears. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he promised.

They hung up and Elena immediately broke out into loud uneven sobs. Her knees buckled and she hit the ground. All she did was curl herself into a tight ball, her chest heaving heavily. Her heart clenched and something about her was screaming to her. She felt empty and she needed something desperately. Her mind told her it was probably just her needing someone to be there for her.

Suddenly her door opened and she couldn't even find the strength to look up. She felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around her. She nuzzled into his chest, easily recognizing it as Tyler. Eventually her sobs subsided and she just laid there in his arms.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked lowly into her ear. "I killed people. It was horrible," she whimpered out her reply. Tyler was clearly surprised, but just kept a calm facade. "So Klaus was there the whole time?" his tone was incredulous. "Yes. He stayed with me through it all," reminiscing all of last night's events she remembered from last night. They were distant and hazy, but she still could recall them.

"Wow. You know he thinks of you as something special right?" he asked cautiously. "I don't know why though," she shrugged and replied nonchalantly. "Because you _are_ special Elena. Something about you that is light and makes even the most evilest vampires feel human," he said, trying to hint at something.

"I'm just a familiar face to all of them. They change because of their past feelings for either Katherine or Tatia, I'm everything they wished their Petrovas were," she said, easily insulting herself. "Wrong," their fingers locked together and he gave her hand a good squeeze. "You make me feel normal Elena. And it's safe to say I haven't been with Katherine nor Tatia. Only you," he whispered in her ear comfortingly. "Tyler. I don't understand this, but I'm glad you're here. Without you. I'd probably fall apart," she whispered back, feeling her gut-wrenching sadness fade away as they went back and forth with light conversation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Falling inside the black by Skillet<strong>_

_So long time, no update eh? LOL. I kind of had writer's block in general and couldn't write much. But whatever, I updated this, I'm pretty glad with the outcome and like this chapter somewhat. So I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would make my night and it might be an update soon. ;D LOL_


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler and Elena lied together sleeping when Klaus had come to see her. He didn't know of their closeness and was momentarily gobsmacked when he saw his hybrid next to his doppelganger in her bed. But his anger and distinct jealousy rose.

He moved through the room stealthily and sat at the bay window. Elena's peaceful sleeping face was towards him, so he decided to stare and be mesmerized by her mere presence. Suddenly as if she sensed him in her subconscious, she woke up silently and stared over at him openly. Her eyes were bleary yet there was a sense of wise, understand hidden beneath the layers. She stared at him, letting his sharp, blue eyes cut into her soul.

She knew very well he could practically see right through her, it scared her most of the time. Just like it scared him, knowing she could easily see right through him as well. Her hand strayed out from the bed towards him. He came towards her and grasped her hand delicately.

Something about the way she stared at him was different from Tatia and Katerina both. She held a sense of blind devotion and naivety. Something the other two Petrova women in his life had lacked. They stared at each other silent and open. Tyler was snoring away, oblivious to the interaction between Klaus and Elena.

She slowly pulled away and made a motion, telling him to go back outside. He stared at her stubbornly, not wanting to move. She pointed to Tyler and then Klaus somehow understood. He hmphed lowly and disappeared out the window quickly.

She shook Tyler awake slowly. His eyes fluttered and he stared at her blankly. Elena's insides churned and she gulped. "Are you ok?" he demanded instantly, his voice thick with sleep. She nodded and offered a small smile. "I'm fine Ty. I think it's time you get home, don't want your mom to send out a search party for you," she turned her head down, avoiding his gaze.

"Ok. Remember call me if you need me," she hugged him tightly, giving him a kiss on the cheek and just watched as he got up and left the house. The moment the front door slammed shut, was the moment Klaus was right there sitting at the bay window. Her breath stuttered off track for a second and she desperately willed herself to act normal in front of Klaus.

"You fancy him," Klaus said the obvious. Elena gulped and turned her head away from him, not wanting to face him as she tried to lie. "Klaus. It doesn't matter," she said reassuringly, staring down at her intertwined hands. Something suddenly was tossed into them and she quickly grabbed it. She stared at it confused and looked up at him, eyes lit with puzzlement in the dark.

"Drink it love. It'll help you," he stood up and came closer to her. When the back of his hand caressed her cheek, she shivered. "Do it for me love," he drawled purposely. She looked up at him and gulped. She had to do it, since he said that. She didn't know why, but she trusted Klaus. As she had thought from earlier, he was the only thing she had left now.

Her left hand clutched the bottle tightly and she uncorked it, gulping it back quickly. Klaus stared at her, as if egging her on. She somehow recognized the familiar tang of the thick substance. She froze and stared at him. "You tricked me!" she growled, whipping up and strutting out of the room. Klaus only grinned sadistically and followed her out. "Come on love. If I came here offering for you to tap into a vein. You'd probably deny because of some vanished morals you still believe it," he drawled. She huffed out in annoyance as she went down the stairs. "You could've at least told me and maybe I would've been ok with it!" she screeched back stubbornly, looking at him over her shoulder shortly. "I know you love. And you wouldn't have taken it if I told you," he replied back, somehow calm while Elena was exasperated.

She whipped around suddenly stopping, surprising Klaus a bit. He froze and stared at her wonderingly. "You don't know me!" she said raging as she shoved him the best she could. But Klaus wouldn't be shoved and put down by her. Not at all.

Before she could back away, he grabbed her by her forearms and yanked her close to him, a malicious sneer across his face, aimed fully at her. "I'm not like Damon or Stefan. I will refuse to have you think you could ever push me around and slap me when you please," he drawled, his head bowed down whispering the threat in her ear.

"I thought you wouldn't do this to me," she whisper, her voice thick with tears as she tried so desperately to hold them back from straying down her face. "I thought you were better than this deceit to me!" she said, her voice meek and childish. She now realizes how stupid and naïve she was to ever put her full trust in him. "We're all each other have. You said. I thought you wouldn't be like this," she doesn't understand why she is freaking out to be honest.

Her dam of emotions was brittle and threatening to break at any moment. This just seemed to be the big bang that broke her down. Klaus stopped. "It's true. So we're going to have to deal with the faults of one another. Whether you like it or not," he whispered, his voice suddenly strained. "Ok. But I have to do something first," she drawled suddenly. She pulled away from his slackening grip quickly and disappeared into the kitchen with Klaus right behind her.

The fluorescent light flicked on and Elena glided towards the island in the middle of the kitchen. Her back turned to Klaus, facing the sink as she tried to gather her thoughts. She felt nothing would work, no matter how hard she tried. She peeked over to the box of kitchen knives right next to the sink. The shiny blades hidden from her sight.

Her fingers wrapped tightly around the largest one and yanked it out. Klaus was suddenly in front of her, his hand gripped her hand that held the butcher knife. "Don't even think about it," he growled, glaring ferociously. "Why not? Don't you want me to turn into one of your slaves already?" she demanded in disbelief.

"Under different circumstances," he spat. His eyes bleeding amber as his anger broiled. "How then? Do you want to personally stab me? Snap my neck? Tell me what my planned death is supposed to be; o' wise mighty hybrid?" she demanded bitingly.

Klaus was surprised to see this part of Elena. Never has she ever been this angry and cold with anyone. Not even Damon with all the times she was angry and had slapped him. This new werewolf side of her had changed her hormones and attitude. Klaus had to admit in a way he was somewhat glad of it. Pessimistic, sappy teenage girls were never the best company for him.

"When it happens, it happens. The blood is to keep you safe, if anything happened to you. I'll know you'll be coming back," he explained in monotone. "We're stuck with each other," Elena was disgruntled about this. But Klaus was perfectly content with it.

The next couple days Elena acted weird at school. She continued on avoiding everyone, even Tyler now. They didn't understand it. Stefan had talked to Damon and they figured out a way to get Elena to talk. They hated to have to result to this. But it was the only way to get closure. What Klaus had told them was not enough, they wanted to know why she was doing this and just wanted to know everything that has been going on with her.

Stefan was the one that had to do the first step. Damon and him both secretly doubted her would go through with it. But he always had to remind himself of that. He came up to Elena in school, properly cornering her.

She looked like a cage animal to him when their eyes met. They were dark, the pupil dominate, the brown just a slit of a ring around it. "What do you want?" she asked, her voice visibly rasping. "You ok? You've been acting weird lately," he started off. "I'm fine Stefan. Why are you talking to me? I thought you and Damon don't want anything to do with me," she said sadly. "I'm worried about you Elena. Let's just go out and get something to eat for lunch?" he offered innocently, though he had a clear plan in mind, the sadistic one Damon came up with.

She gulped and stared at him cautiously. "F-fine," she unconsciously stuttered. They left in her car and drove to the grill. They sat outside in the beautiful day. Elena picked at a loose hem on her hoodie sleeve as Stefan sat across from her and stared at her. "You've changed," he stated the obvious. "Thanks I guess," she said, unsure of herself. She froze and looked into the window towards the bar. She saw Klaus staring straight at her.

She snapped herself out of her daze and turned to Stefan. "Hey Stef. Remember the usual I like to get here right?" she asked. "Swiss cheese fries. Hamburger with mayo, ketchup, tomato, and pickles," he somehow was able to recite it from memory.

As he spoke it, Elena felt her mouth water in hunger. She was truly hungry and all of that sounded really good. "And a coke?" she asked meekly as he stood up. "Coming up," he grinned stupidly. She watched silently as he walked into the grill to order at the bar. Elena watched in silence as him and Klaus started to speak with each other.

Stefan walked in oblivious to Klaus' presence and was surprised to see him there. He ordered and stared at Klaus suddenly. "You should add a pound of flesh onto the list," he joked. Stefan glared viciously in return. "Why are you still around Klaus?" he demanded tiredly. "The answer is sitting right out there, waiting for your return," Klaus replied bluntly. Stefan froze and stared at him confused. "Leave her alone Klaus. She doesn't need you constantly torturing her," he growled out defensively. "Very hypocritical for you to say, when you're ready to poison her," he said knowingly. Stefan was suddenly immobilized when he heard Klaus speak knowingly of the plan.

While Stefan was frozen, Klaus reached forward and took the wolfsbane out of Stefan's pocket. He crushed it right in his face and let it sprinkle to the ground. "Oops," he grinned. Stefan grabbed the food and quickly left out to Elena.

So that turned out unsuccessful. Elena had heard the murmur of their voice with her new senses. Stefan was going to poison her. Thank god for Klaus. Elena glared at Stefan as he came back out. "You were planning to torture me," she whispered hurt, looking up to him with watery dark eyes. Stefan froze in his seat, gaping at her.

"Elena, let me fini-" she cut him off. "Go away. Don't ever talk to me again. I thought we could be friends. But turns out no! Go now!" she shooed him away forcefully. She was really hungry and didn't want to leave her food, so that was the main reason why.

"El-" this time she wasn't the one to cut him off. A strong hand clapped over Stefan's shoulder. "I think she told you to leave," Klaus growled threateningly in his ear. Stefan huffed in defeat and left Klaus with Elena. She munched on a fry as she stared at him. "Thank you," she said devoid of emotions. "Can my planned turning happen already?" she asked timidly. "Maybe love," he drawled, his hand coming over to grasp her free one.

It was as if Elena was just told a mind-blowing secret. She stared at Klaus surprised, then down to the conjoined hands.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Smokahantas by Attack Attack! <em>

_So hello. I come to you earthlings with an update. :3 After like a month. Gee, sorry I've been having troubles with my computer and I finally had to download MS office on the dinosaur of a monitor computer I have in my house. So I hope you enjoyed, please review. _


	6. Chapter 6

For the past couple weeks Elena had ignored everyone. Including Tyler this time as well. It surprised him, but he didn't want to hover over her and make her upset, so he just left it alone. The only one who had full contact with Elena was Klaus. Surprising as it was.

But after the incident with Stefan, Elena felt she couldn't trust anyone else besides him. Klaus, of course had no objections to it.

Klaus called Elena and she sighed. "Yes Klaus?" she asked. "Tonight's the full moon. Think you could do it on your own?" he asked. She gulped. "C- Can you be there with me again?" she asked. This was only he second full moon transformation, so she was still scared and uncomfortable about it. He nodded. "Of course love. I'm coming over, so keep the door unlocked for me," he said. Elena huffed and gave a hum. "Alright," she said nonchalantly, hanging up on her side of the phone line.

Elena had gotten used to Klaus' behavior and she seemed unfazed by it all now.

She was in the kitchen when he entered the door, she looked over to him and gave him a nod. She sat on the counter and stared at him. "You're not that horrible," she whispered. He looked over to her. "Only for you. But don't tell anyone. Our little secret," he grinned playfully. Elena scoffed out her laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Um- I was for some reason thinking about that incident with Stefan at the grill a while ago..." she trailed off. "And I don't know if I've told you this. But thank you for looking out for me," she said quietly. Klaus stared at her and he slowly grinned. "You were so naïve and oblivious, didn't want to see you poisoned like that," he said honestly. "It is so fucked up how a few months ago, I wouldn't even want to go near you. But now it seems you're the only one I can trust. Besides Tyler maybe, but there's always the possibility that Caroline convinced him. So..." she trailed off. Klaus just stared at her, gauging her emotions. It had been quite hard to tell how she was feeling recently. But Klaus somehow could.

"Come on," Klaus said coolly, grabbing her and dragging her out into the woods by her house. They stood in the middle of the woods He stared at her blankly and she stared back worriedly. "What's wrong Klaus?" she asked nervously. "I have a feeling something will happen to you tonight with the transformation, so I need you to do something for me," he said, sounding genuinely caring for her. She gulped and nodded quickly, finding herself okay with whatever it possibly could be.

He bought his wrist to his mouth and bit into it. It clicked together and nodded, leaning forward to lick up the blood. She sucked in content, not against it. Completely accepting with it. She pulled away after a couple of deep gulps.

The back of her hand swiped at her face, just in case there had been any excess blood. She gulped and nodded. "Thank you again. Though I hope you're not right about something happening tonight. Because that is going to make me more scared than I already am," she whispered, trembling slightly. He nodded. "You're my special doppelganger," he patted her on the head.

She stared at him and smiled slightly. "You're my favorite hybrid," she chuckled off, jokingly. They walked back to the house. "What is with you and my hybrid? He seems depressed without you answering his calls. Have to say I thought about ripping his heart out once or twice during this week." Elena laughed. "Like I said. I'm not sure I could fully trust him. So I have been ignoring it. See I bet if he thought about it he would realize having him change during the full moons would give me a lot of support and then I'd trust him. But I guess he doesn't, so never really full trust there," she shrugged. Klaus understood the logic of it. At least she thought like a proper vampire. Knowing self-preservation was the most important instinct.

"If you become a vampire. We can leave then. Bet you would like to leave them behind," Klaus said knowingly. Elena looked at him. "I guess," she nodded. They got back to the house and Elena saw the time. "It's getting to be time," her voice trembled. "Come on love, don't be scared," he said, coming close to her. She bit her lip and stared at him. "If someone told me this was how I'd end up a few months before. I would've laughed," she admitted.

"Didn't think you'd find the psychotic hybrid being your only friend?" he teased. She huffed. "Pretty much." she deadpanned. "But shit happens," she shrugged it off. "Just like Tatia would say," Klaus breathed out, not aware that Elena heard him. "Good to know," she said sarcastically, her soft, emotional mood now gone with hearing those words.

She stomped up the stairs and slammed the door shut forcefully, almost breaking it off it's hinges. She shuffled around the room loudly, things slamming and breaking. Klaus sighed and left her be. It was quite hard to calm a werewolf down when they were angry.

Eventually Klaus was able to hear the inaudible collapse of her body onto the floor. She was crying silently, he knew it. He went upstairs to the door and slowly opened it. She looked up to him, her eyes bled topaz brightly, showcasing her anger. "Is it really needed to have the eyes change when I get pissed?" she asked groaning.

He chuckled. "Get used to them. When you feed, the eyes will be a given," he told her. She nodded, recalling when she saw his blazing gold eyes right before she had slowly drifted off into death during the sacrifice.

"I'm never going to get used to it. Haven't you figured this out by now?" she asked, blinking and rubbing her eyes vigorously. She hoped to will away the bright topaz, not wanting to seem to much like a freak. "What's it like being a hybrid? Please tell me there is something good," she pleaded, desperation clear in her eyes. Klaus sat down next to her. "It's a whole new world love. If you're able to accept all of the possibilities. It will be the best experience. But it's impossible to deny the pain and suffering that can come along with it," he said.

"But if you look at is as of where you're free and can do whatever you please. No one to hold you back. None of that. There is so much power," Klaus drawled. Elena stared at him blankly and took a deep breath. She nodded. "You're right," her voice trembled. She hugged him. He froze, surprised by the bold moved, but he tentatively hugged back, seeming a little weird about the whole interaction of 'hugging'. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he breathed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Heavy in your arms by Florence + The Machine<strong>_

_Small update here. Big chapter will be next. I promise. I'm so so so so sorry for neglecting this. I just have been distracted by other things non-fanfiction related. Anyway hope you enjoyed, please review and everything. I love you guys, :D_


	7. Chapter 7

The next few hours Elena started to moan and groan in agony out of the blue. Klaus had to practically drag her outside as she started to shift, bones cracking and re-shifting loudly. Her broken sobs and groans echoed through the night and Klaus watched as she shifted.

She whimpered lowly. "Klaus, Klaus. Make it stop please," she begged, tears in her eyes. Klaus watched helplessly and soon enough she had scruffy chocolate brown fur. Klaus quickly shifted painlessly and was soon there. The moment he was fully wolf, she grinned wolfishly and bared her teeth playfully.

Klaus inwardly smirked and roughed her up a bit. Which the wolf in her seemed to enjoy. She stopped and suddenly felt the overwhelming bloodlust. But Klaus wouldn't let her do that tonight like before. He held her back by the scruff of her neck.

'_No',_ the alpha voice commanded in her head. She just whimpered and fell on her belly, easily listening. Klaus busied her more with playing around and her being young, enjoyed it quite a bit. _'Can you hear me inside your head too?' _she wondered mentally, looking at Klaus through her wolfy eyes. He nodded his large wolf head in response.

Her eyes brightened. _'That is so cool!'_ she exclaimed jubilantly like a little kid. For the rest of the time, they had races and played with each other. Surprisingly, Elena didn't feel the bloodlust hit her full like last time. Klaus was good at distracting her. By the end of the night, Elena is stretching lazily and yawning tiredly. Klaus laid next to her and rested his head on top of her spine comfortably. Elena is unable to stay in her spot for long, she feels building energy overwhelm her. She darted up and ran around happily.

Elena barked at Klaus as if begging him to race with her. They continued to race through the trees. Elena froze, a scent hitting her nose. She slowly moved, her nose planted into the ground as she traveled through the trees with Klaus following behind her. _'What is it?' _Klaus asked. A sudden urge to howl overwhelmed Elena and her head whipped back and she let out a gut-wrenching yowl. Klaus stared at her in confusion and she turned to him.

She just nodded her head in one direction, motioning for him to follow. She took off and Klaus followed close behind her. She felt bloodlust hit her and she growled lowly. Klaus sensed it and nipped at her scruff to snap her out of the daze. But that didn't seem to work this time, surprisingly.

She continued to run and immediately pounced on the human who seemed to be waiting for her attack, before Klaus could voice his suspicion to her, digging hungrily into the human. Klaus watched in confusion and saw as she immediately yanked back, whimpering in agony. He immediately panics and shifted back quickly. When he looked up, a silver stake whirred past his face. He quickly moved out of the way when something forced him to jerk away. He looked and saw the stake jam straight into Elena's back.

She immediately fell, stabbed and poisoned now. He looks to see who the culprit was. There he saw Caroline and Damon. He growled and was suddenly in front of them, tossing the weapon out of their reach. A fist was immediately jammed into Caroline's chest cavity. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip her heart out," Klaus growled to Damon, a murderous look across his face. Damon froze. "I- I..." he was dumbfounded on what to say. Klaus turned to Caroline. "How does it feel love? To know you just damned your best friend to hell?" he demanded venomously. She whimpered. "I- I was compelled. S- she compelled me," she sobbed out. Klaus froze. "Rebekah," he growled. He would definitely deal with his sister later. He dropped her. "Leave!" he roared to them. They both quickly went to flee in panic. Klaus turned himself to Elena and saw her sobbing as she slowly transformed back. Her transformation abnormally slow. Klaus knelt down next to her.

"K- Klaus," she said, opening her dimming eyes to him. He stared at her questioningly. "What is it?" he asked lowly. "Promise to be there when I wake up?" she asked, her voice small and like a child, slowly becoming more slurred with every breath she took. Klaus nodded and stared down at her. "I promise," he whispered and watched as her shift finished and she drifted off.

Klaus immediately takes them to his mansion and keeps her tucked in a bed. Klaus immediately went down stairs and summoned Tyler. "Where is Rebekah?!" he demanded roughly. Tyler froze and stared at him with wide eyes. "I know that you know something. Tell me!" he growled commandingly, clearly angry from his composure. "Salvatore mansion," he said quickly. Klaus dropped him and glared. "I'll make sure to rip her heart out next," he said to himself.

"W- why?" Tyler was stupid enough to ask the question. "Getting Salvatore one and Caroline to kill Elena," Klaus deadpanned. "Thank god she had my blood earlier." Tyler just stood up. "Could I see her when she wakes up?" he asked. Klaus gave him a blank look. "No," he deadpanned. Tyler gaped at him. "Why?!"

"Because I said so. I don't want Elena to be around anyone else besides me during her transformation," Klaus said. Tyler stared at him in confusion... _Did he care?Of course he wouldn't, it's Klaus. _Tyler sighed and just turned to quickly leave, he'd probably have to go talk to Caroline or something about what had happened. He was completely oblivious to it all and knew nothing of what Rebekah had done. Klaus called Rebekah's number, knowing she'd still have the phone.

"Hello," she answered, oblivious to who it was. "Are you fucking nuts?" he demanded roughly. She only chuckled. "I am related to you," she replied coolly. "Well be prepared to have your heart ripped out. Because we've discussed this. You do not touch the doppelganger," he grounded out. Rebekah hung up quickly without saying another word to her brother.

Klaus came back up to see how Elena was doing. She was still asleep soundly and all Klaus had to do was wait a few hours and then she'll be awake. Good and fresh as new. Klaus felt some excitement for it, knowing she'd be a hybrid when she woke up.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Born To Die by Lana Del Rey<em>

_Oh my GOD! Just why, this chapter seemed so much better in my head, but now that I've written it out, it just doesn't seem like it. I apologize for the cliffhanger there...if you could even call it that. But I'll update soon. Already working on the next chapter. Well hope you guys enjoyed it and it wasn't too bad. Also, I apologize for the shortness of it. _


	8. Chapter 8

A gasp echoed through the empty, silent house. Klaus snapped out of his daze when the sound rang through his ears. Elena was awake now. He got up and slowly came towards her. "Welcome back," he greeted nonchalantly. She looked up to him, with her big, brown eyes that were full of confusion and wonder. "A- am I...?" she was unable to finish and Klaus just nodded. "Drink," he handed her the crystal tumbler full of her own blood.

She didn't think of it at the moment, she took it and gulped it down. "W- wait, that was my blood?" she asked, confused. "Would you have drank it, if I told you it was before?" he countered. She just gulped and nodded. "I guess you're right," she whispered. After a long silence, she stood up and looked around. "It's morning isn't it?" she turned to him. Klaus looked at her and nodded. "Yes, here you go," he came closer to her and held out a necklace.

She took it from his hand and gaped at it. "This is beautiful," she whispered in awe. Klaus nodded. "Let me help you put it on," Klaus said, leading them in front of the full length mirror. Elena was thankful to notice she was wearing clothes, they were baggy, but it worked. She watched Klaus from behind her as he took his time to slip the necklace on around her neck. She sucked in a breath and shook herself from a daze. Klaus pulled back slightly and inspected it. "You look better in it, then my mother did," he whispered. She looked at him over her shoulder. "This was your mom's?" she asked. He nodded. "After I killed her, I took the necklace and kept it with me for all of the years, I just had a feeling I'd need it in the future," he admitted. She stared at him in disbelief and just nodded. "Thank you."

He lifted his eyes up to meet with hers and grinned slightly. "At least we'll be able to go out," he said easily. She nodded. "Are we going to go out today?" she asked. Klaus nodded. "Why of course. I realize now, it would be quite hard for you to get your things out of your house." he suddenly realized. She grimaced and chuckled slightly. "Sadly," she murmured.

"How about, you get my stuff, while I'm outside my window or something to tell you what I need?" she offered. Klaus thought about it and nodded. "Sounds fine," he said. "We need to get you better clothes," he tugged slightly at the hem of the baggy shirt. Elena lifted the sleeve up to her nose and she inhaled the scent. "These are your clothes," she said, immediately recognizing it. Klaus nodded and shrugged. "Don't think you would like to wake up naked, so it was the only things I had around at the moment," he explained. She nodded. "It's fine," the scent was comforting to her, as surprising as it might sound. But she'd never admit it out loud to anyone, not even Klaus.

They left the house and went to Elena's house...if you could really even call it that. They got there and the door was opened. Elena froze and her eyes widened when she saw Jeremy. "Jer," she said happily. He stared at her in confusion. "What happened while I was gone Elena? I came home and the house was empty and looked ransacked. And why are you with him?" Jeremy demanded, looking over to Klaus in confusion. Klaus only smirked. "Nice to see you too baby Gilbert," he replied flippantly. "Okay, Jer I promise to explain all of this, just invite me in please," Elena said lowly, she stayed close by Klaus when she inhaled the scent of Jeremy. He looked at her in confusion and he saw her necklace and just nodded. "Come in Elena," he said.

She came in with Klaus leading her in. "Thanks for cleaning up, she did make quite a mess yesterday when she was angry," Klaus said, looking around the house. Elena quickly went into the living room and sat there. "So what are you?" Jeremy demanded, looking down at her. "A- a hybrid," she stammered, offering an unsure smile. He froze. "How?" he demanded in disbelief.

"Well, see. Tyler was in his wolf form when I was walking in the woods, which was stupid of me to do," she muttered the last part. "And he kinda, bit me. Which resulted in me becoming a werewolf. I went through two full moons and last night during my second one. I- I don't really know what happened," she said, furrowing her brows in confusion as she tried to remember. "She attacked a human who was compelled and had wolfsbane in his system. And when she was poisoned, she got a silver stake shot in her back. By blondie and Salvatore number one," Klaus explained flippantly. Elena's eyes widened and she stood up, looking at Klaus. "Damon and Caroline did it?" she said. He just nodded and saw as Elena's face hardened in anger. He was quickly in front of her and forcing her to look up at him. "Calm down.," he said lowly, holding her eyes with his own. Through the sire bond, Elena listened and just took a deep breath to calm herself.

She looked over to Jeremy and frowned. "I just came here to get some stuff of mine and then I'll be gone," she whispered. Jeremy stared at her in disbelief. "What? No. I just got back here..." he trailed off. "Why did you come back by the way? Weren't you compelled to stay in Colorado?" Klaus asked. Jeremy shrugged. "Damon said I had to, so I did," he replied.

"Well. It's not safe with two hybrids. Bad enough with just him, plus I'm sure the Salvatores and everyone else will come together to try to kill me or do something," Elena said sadly. Jeremy stared at her unsure. "C- can I come?" he asked. She shook her head and whipped it up to scold him. "No Jeremy. I want you to be safe and being around me is not safe," she said. "It's taking all of my control and Klaus' to keep me from ripping your throat out right now," she admitted bluntly. Jeremy stared at her and just shook his head in silence. He quickly pushed past her without another word being exchanged between them.

Elena gulped and held back her tears as she watched Jeremy walk out. Klaus came close to her and lead her up the stairs to her room silently. She stepped out of his hold and grabbed something from a hidden spot and tucked it in her arm. She looked around, searching for something else. "I don't need anything else," she said. Klaus nodded. "Clothes," he told her. She looked down at her outfit and nodded. "Right," she breathed out stupidly. She went through her closet and found something. She quickly slipped it on, not acknowledging Klaus' presence as she changed.

"Done," she said, coming closer to Klaus. Klaus nodded and lead her back out of the house, quicker than they came in. "I want to hunt," she stopped suddenly and turned to him. "Then go to the Salvatores," she added. Klaus raised an eyebrow in hesitation. "I'll get you something," he lead her down the sidewalk and they saw there was this one girl passing by, clearly out on her morning jog. She stopped at Klaus, her breath ragged. Klaus then laid on the charm, grinning with his dimples on show. She was like putty in his hands soon enough and he lead her into the woods. Elena stayed quiet the whole time, while the human girl didn't seem to acknowledge her presence. The moment they were in the woods, Elena came towards her. "Can I?" she asked, looking over to Klaus. He nodded and she didn't hesitate to lean forward and bite into the girl's neck when she felt the hunger overwhelm her.

The girl gasped and struggled, which only drove Elena into more of a haze and she pulled back and felt her self turn over and she darted her head back down to rip violently into her neck. Elena fed off of the fear and she had the girl pinned on the ground as she attacked her neck savagely. Klaus just stood there and watched silently as Elena seemed to kill so easily, the animalistic instinct hidden inside of her was finally showcased now.

Elena pulled back when her heartbeat froze over and the girl was dead. Elena stared at her in disbelief, her eyes widening like a frightened deer. She slowly pulled back and stared at the corpse in horror. "I- I did that," she whispered. Klaus knelt down to her level and she looked up to him, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm going to be like this from now on won't I?" she assumed. Klaus shook his head, "you won't be hunting that much. The bag diet will do for you," he said. She gulped and just nodded. "You'll help me learn control won't you?" she whispered her timid question. "I'm still here aren't I?" he raised an eyebrow. She just nodded in agreement.

Her hand came up to swipe across her face to check for blood. She bought it back and saw there was some still there. Elena looked up to him. "I'm still hungry," she whimpered helplessly. "We have to go to the Salvatores. Come on," he said, standing up and offering his hand out to her. She used it and stood up, dusting herself off.

She watched as Klaus started to walk, she followed him with her eyes fully on him the whole time as her legs moved by themselves. They were eventually in front of the Salvatore and they easily got in, walking in on the scene of all of them there in the parlor. _Like always, _Elena rolled her eyes. They finally all noticed Elena and Klaus and froze. "Elena?" they all chorused in confusion. Elena stared back and she turned to quickly go down to the basement. She was being followed by someone, she whipped around and saw it was Tyler. "Elena," he breathed out. Elena gulped and hugged him tightly. "Oh Tyler," she whispered. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "I'm a hybrid now, I'm practically indestructible now," she shrugged and turned to the fridge they had there. She looked through the array of blood bags and chose one at random.

Tyler just stared at her silently. "Want one?" she asked finally, looking over to him. He shook his head and made an unreadable face. "Look, before you say anything. I knew this was coming and accepted it. What's the point of brooding, especially with Klaus around," Elena explained nonchalantly. "So don't feel bad for me, just don't feel anything near that because I don't need it," she said, ripping open the blood bag and took a slow slip. She snuck up the stairs with another untouched blood bag in her opposite hand. She came back into the parlor and saw everyone staring at her. "I'm sure you heard what I said down there, so why don't you listen," she mumbled, going towards Klaus. She handed him the blood bag with her eyes on the ground. "Thought you might like it," she said softly. They stared at her in disbelief.

"So you're now Klaus' new puppy," Damon sneered. Elena whipped her head up and glared. "Excuse me?" she said. "You heard me Elena," he deadpanned. She growled and slammed him against the wall. "Shut up Damon, just shut up," she growled. "You're another reason I'm leaving," she sniped, ripping herself away from him. He froze. "What?" he asked lowly. "I'm leaving, with Klaus," she said. "And I'm not his new puppy, so just don't say it," she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "How could you though?" she looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "How could you manage the guts to shoot that stake at my back? How could you?" she said, biting her lip. "And spare me the compulsion crap, because I know for sure that you have vervain ever day to protect yourself from the originals," she said quickly. Damon gulped and stared at her blankly.

She glared and her hand snapped forward to slap him, this one having more force than the usual ones she used to throw at him every now and then. "I hate you," she sobbed out, before quickly turning away.

They gaped at her. "And you!" Elena screamed coming towards Caroline. "Why?!" she said. "You probably wanted to, because you were jealous of me," she said, glaring. Caroline just stared at her in surprise, unable to say anything. "You've always had this childish jealousy of me, get over it. You're a vampire now and so am I technically, so why would you want to deal with that forever? Plus I don't believe that you did it unwillingly," she came closer to Caroline. "You were jealous." Caroline gulped and didn't seem to deny it. "And I thought we were best friends," she finished, betrayal clear in her voice. Tyler stared at the scene like everyone else. None of them dared to try to stop Elena, they knew she was angry and now stronger than them probably.

Rebekah came out and laughed. "How amazing," she drawled. Klaus glared at her and was immediately on her, his hand jammed in her chest and she froze. "No, Nik don't," she begged. "Give me one good reasons? I told you to stay away from the doppelganger and not harm her and once you're awakened. What do you do? Go ahead and gather a couple minions and kill for you. Thought you learned from me to fight your own battles little sister," he said venomously, her beating heart in his hand. "I'm sorry," she said.

Klaus yanked his hand out and glared. "You're being left alone without me around. Enjoy," he said. "W- what?" she demanded in disbelief. "You haven't wanted me around for a while, so now you have your chance. Do what you want, be free. I have someone else to watch after now," he said flatly. She turned to Elena who was looking at Rebekah. Rebekah glared and stomped out, unable to say anything or do anything.

Klaus growled lowly to himself. He opened the blood bag and gulped it down, quickly emptying it. "Elena, are we finished here? This is getting quite boring and we need to get going," he said. She nodded, without sparing the others a glance. She stopped and turned to Jeremy who was there. "Were you serious about wanting to come with us?" she asked him lowly. Jeremy nodded quickly, "y- yeah."

"You're coming with us," she decided. Klaus gave her and look and she turned to him, silently begging. He just huffed. "Elena and I have to do some things, get your stuff together and we'll get out later Gilbert," Klaus said flippantly as he lead Elena outside. The moment they were out of sight, Elena smiled slightly. "Thank you, for letting him come with us," she whispered. He turned to her and shrugged. "No problem, just have to stay away from him for about a week once we get where we're going, to teach you control and not have him around open and vulnerable for you to attack," he explained.

Elena just nodded. "That's fine," she said easily. They continued and walked through the town without Elena tensing, her eyes darting around nervously. Klaus gripped her arm tightly to hold her back. She took it as a reassurance and just forced herself through the crowd of thrumming and pulsing veins that all called to Elena. Eventually they got through the crowd and she wasn't so squeezed in and crowded next to her food.

"This is going to be wonderful," she muttered sarcastically as Klaus lead her into a store. Klaus looked around as Elena followed him. "Look for clothes," he told her. She nodded quickly and scampered off through all the different aisles and racks. "Why are you doing this?" she asked lowly when Klaus came towards her. "Because. I said I'd never leave you behind and I don't plan on doing it anytime soon," he said nonchalantly. Elena just gulped and nodded shakily. "O- oh," she said stupidly.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Too Close by Alex Clare<em>

_Hello there. Quick update than before. :D Also, I hope you enjoyed this. It may seem a bit rushed into only like 2,800 words. But I think it's pretty good. And trust me, there's more Tylena, it's a love triangle for a reason. But mainly Klaulena action will be coming in to play soon enough. I promise. Anyway, leave a review with your feedback and stuff. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _


	9. Chapter 9

Elena groaned, clenching her jaw as she watched Klaus feed in front of her. She knew this was one of his tests again, to see her control. He drank slowly, drawing it out, inwardly chuckling at the sight of a tense Elena, veins itching beneath the surface of her skin as she fought for it, clenching her fists in determination.

He held her stare, eyes locked together intensely. Elena gulped, turning her eyes down. Klaus growled, ripping his head away. "You don't learn control by having a staring contest with the ground Elena," he gritted out. The sire bond weighed heavy on her and a whimper escaped her unconsciously as she lifted her head, staring at the bloodied neck that was no longer occupied by Klaus' mouth.

The familiar fog tripped through her brain and her whole petite frame quivered as the instincts pulsed through her veins. It was too late, her control snapped and she bolted forward in a swirl, jumping on the human and gulping back their blood thirstily, the thin-brittle of control she had built for the last week or so, snapping so easily in that moment.

Her teeth sunk into the gnarled, marked skin of the human's neck. All too soon, it was gone. All of the blood was drained and she was left with a lifeless corpse in her hands. Elena closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself come back to her senses and she slowly pulled away from the body, standing up to dust herself off. "I-I'm sorry," she said sadly, hanging her head dejectedly as she sensed Klaus' unreadable eyes on her.

Klaus gave her a blank, bleak look, huffing. "We were doing so good Elena," he said her name like a smooth roll. The smoothness was unbearable to her brain, causing her to flinch. "You know what this means," he said, teeth clenching together in frustration. After a month, they still had on and off moments. More off moments than on moments. "You always fall for my tricks, you should learn that I do this all on purpose to teach you," he told her, gripping the tops of her forearms. Elena growled, her body jumping forward, her vampire instincts semi-present still. Klaus' threatening growl in response rumbled from deep in his chest, far more like an animal. She whimpered back, her back bending as she dropped her head.

"Stop," he deadpanned. Elena nodded on cue, her body going slack. "I-I'm sorry," she said quietly. Klaus pulled back, his composure relaxing ever so slightly. "We do not need to deal with your little fits every time you slip up. That'll just make me want to rip your heart out," he deadpanned. Elena stared at him, before nodding acutely in understanding.

Klaus went out, gathering the gasoline and matches, soaking the corpse and easily flicking the lit match at the corpse, fire breaking out the moment the stick touched it's skin. Elena's body racked with tremors and she just tentatively watched it, willing herself to. Forcing herself to, as her punishment. Torture of seeing the person burn to ashes. The person that _she_ killed.

She sighed, once all the ashes billow up into the sky along with the smoke, her tight-wound composure faded and she slumped, letting out the apparent breath that she had been holding. There was silence between them and they both turned their head on point in the same direction, eyes meeting almost accidentally. And Elena: being unable to handle the stare he was giving her, she quickly turned her head to the ground, turning in the direction of the house, walking off quickly into the house, slamming the door behind her.

After two weeks, Elena had convinced Klaus to let Jeremy stay in the same house as Elena from now on. After very much argument, he unwillingly gave into her, grumbling threats her way as he accepted it.

As she walked in, desperate to escape the dread and guilt flooding her. She bumped into Jeremy herself. She bit her lip roughly, immediately stepping back a good foot away from him. Still not calmed down from what had just happened outside. Jeremy stared at her, immediately noticing the beard of dried blood she has smeared down her cheekbones and across her chin. Obvious that she had just killed someone.

The look in her eyes was darkened and tortured. A look that had been recognized a lot in her eyes lately. Jeremy gave her a grimace, unable to get over the fact that his sweet, _human _sister was now a hybrid. He had no idea that could ever happen with her family lineage. But of course there was **always **a loop hole.

She slumped forward, moving past Jeremy without speaking a word to him. She wrapped her arms around her middle, quickly scampering up into her own room. She didn't feel like doing anything, curling in a ball seemed the only plausible thing to her brain at the moment.

_So she did._

She laid there the rest of the day, watching as the moon rose through the french-styled windows in her bedroom, her stare blank as she ignored all the world around her, a blank, empty void filling her mind. Sleep overwhelmed her, after hours of silent, unconscious tears streaming down her cheeks. She twisted and turned, unable to sleep peacefully, all her thoughts thawing and coming to life when she tried to sleep it off. But it didn't work. Flashes of random, horrific memories from when she was human. Which was a short time ago, it still mentally felt like a lifetime ago. She was pretty sure that was what it was like, being immortal. So she forced herself to swallow back the feeling and straighten up and keep herself together, the best she could.

She eventually passed out, her body moving soundly with small snores as she stretched across the bed.

Her senses were awakened by a familiar, hunger-inducing scent right underneath her nose. Her eyes popped open immediately, seeing Klaus holding a blood bag that was open and ready for use, right in front of her eyes.

She felt herself go momentarily cross-eyed as her eyes stayed trained on the bag. "Want it?" he raised a brow, clearly ready to torture her mentally with the blood. Elena sat up slowly, her eyes not leaving the bag as her composure tightened and she gritted her teeth, feeling the skin at her cheekbones prickle. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she clenched her fists in determination.

After a couple of more deep breaths, she opened her eyes, turning to Klaus with a determined, strong look in her eyes. "No," she deadpanned, not feeling the insatiable craving raging through her like before. Klaus stood still in his spot for a second, before relaxing himself, a small grin across his face. "Congratulations love," he said, proud of her for it. She immediately relaxed, slumping back against the bed again. "You interrupted my nap to just tease me with a blood bag?" she asked, looking up at him, eyes wide as she felt slightly gained up on, for thinking that this was planned and he could torture her more by drinking it all down in front of her.

And he did, purposely messing with her about it. She stood up and walked towards the door. "You're such a dick sometimes," she hissed to him, peeking at him over her shoulder. He finished the blood bag, throwing it away. "No. This is a thing called 'teaching'. If it was any other vampire, they'd barely know shit about control," he said, standing up. "I'm hitting you with all of this so you can prepare for everything else," he said, now standing right in front of her.

She looked up at him, gritting her teeth as she knew who he was probably referring to as 'other vampires'. "I thought I told you to never bring any of them up again!" she spat, the emotion of hurt and frustration swelling through her veins at an inhumane pace. Klaus watched her intently, knowing fully well that she had been experiencing the whole emotional spectrum throughout this last month of being a hybrid and he wasn't fazed by any of it.

"I really think you need to calm down and stop over-reacting to every single thing," he spat back at her. She glared, turning away from him. "Can I just be alone please?" she asked lowly, her palm scrubbing against her cheek furiously to wipe away the stray tear that had fell. Klaus stared at her back for a good few minutes, deep in thought as he tried to think of what to do with her. He opted to just leave her be. He brushed past her, slamming the door shut behind him.

The loud snapping sound shook Elena to the core and she flinched unconsciously from it. She groaned, feeling inwardly frustrated with herself, not knowing what else to do, besides destroy everything within her reach. Her heart wrenched in her chest and she flipped over the table on the far right. Book shelves were tossed aside and she took the vase, smashing it against the wall, angered sobs escaping her with each jerk of her limbs.

Eventually after tossing everything upside down and destroying her room, she fell into a crumpled heap. "Ugh," she mumbled, sucking in a ragged breath, dry sobs escaping her in gut-wrenching heaves as she closed her eyes tightly.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Ride by Lana Del Rey<em>

_Why hello. Is there still anyone around and wanting to read this? I mean I understand if you got mad because I didn't update for practically 5 months. Well I apologize, a lot for that. Because my laptop had broken and the computer I had been on after the laptop broke was mentally and physically incompetent to do anything closely related to updating. No good word processor. Plus it was the family computer and it would've been awkward if my grandmother found like 3k of smut and whatnot. Well, I hope you enjoyed. It would really make me feel awesome if you left a review, so I kinda know that there are still people that want to read this. I also hope that I still got my writing technique down and my skills haven't completely vanished during my hiatus. Anyway. Enough ranting, I love you all. And it is now practically 5 am. Hope you enjoyed this. _


	10. Chapter 10

Elena had been left alone for quite a while. To the point where she was scared that either a.) Klaus and Jeremy both left her to go back to Mystic Falls or b.) Klaus left, after killing Jeremy. Neither of the choices settled her and it caused her to sigh tiredly, looking around her and seeing the wreck of her room.

She groaned, biting her lip, leaving the room and going around the house, listening. She heard no signs of any heartbeat... No hybrid or human. Just her. Alone. She sighed, going to the refrigerator of blood bags hidden in the basement. Klaus assumed that she had no idea about it, even though she did and would always sneak down there late at night, ransacking it hungrily, craving the actual warm, pulsing blood straight from the vein.

She went through about six blood bags, feeling hazily hungry. Her mind racing with thoughts of it. Silence still thudded heavily in her ears, taunting her as she quickly snuck back up to the living room. Her fangs are lengthened and her eyes are darkened and tinted red in hunger. She froze, listening intently around her, hearing something out of the blue.

She is on attack mode, stalking through the house, detecting the wavelength of the heartbeat to be hybrid. The scent wasn't recognizable to her and she was slightly scared. The human in her trembled from the thought of one of Klaus' hybrids coming to attack her. But she swallowed it, determined to be strong.

She kept walking, skeptical and slightly nervous. She suddenly felt someone shoving at her and before she could hit the ground, she is on defense, the unknown body slamming against the wall. Elena bared her teeth, eyes glazed over dark amber. She froze when she recognized the face, her hold relaxing and she sighed. "Did you really have to do that?" she questioned, arching a brow.

Tyler chuckled in mild amusement, dusting himself off as she pulled back from him. "Yes, it was completely necessary," he said, just to mess with her, playfully elbowing her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. This was what she needed. She needed something normal, now alone here. She secretly had missed Tyler. "I missed you," she whispered softly, admitting it aloud as she came forward to hug him with a smile. Tyler smiled automatically back, hugging her back. "Missed you too, it's not the same without you around."

_Probably better, _the dark voice in the back of her brain murmured and she shrugged it off mentally and nodded. "You can only take so much of Klaus," she said dryly, pulling back and looking around nervously, as if she thought he would show up out of the blue suddenly. Tyler grimaced as the name was mentioned and he knew how she probably felt now.

He nodded slowly. "How's it been?" Elena groaned and held up her hand, motioning it back and forth. "Alright," she murmured. "Just so many things I've been feeling and... Klaus- He doesn't do good with emotions," she said, huffing. Tyler can't help but agree, having had dealt with it himself. But he knew it was probably worse with Elena. "Had a drink today?" he asked curiously. Elena looked at him in slight confusion, not quite sure what he meant exactly, but she shook her head as an answer.

Tyler's lips curled into a mischievous and cheeky grin from the answer, grabbing her wrist and leading her down the stairs. He gladly found the liquor already within the first five minutes of being inside the house. It was quite huge and cavernous, for only three people. But he then reminded himself that it was Klaus after all.

They got to the liquor cabinet and Tyler served them crystal tumblers full of the golden bourbon. Elena sipped it and pursed her lips, resisting the urge to crinkle her nose. Alcohol stung, but she heard from Stefan and Damon in the past that it helped with the cravings. Elena distantly wondered if she would be turning into an alcoholic anytime soon.

Tyler took a sip of his own, taking it back with more ease, having had built up a tolerance since he became a hybrid. He set his glass down and looked at her. "Hungry?" he asked curiously, breaking the silence. Elena scoffed slightly, chuckling slightly and nodded. "Always am," she amended. He nodded and took in the scent of the house and was able to track down where they had the blood bags stashed. The basement. _Typical._

He fished out three blood bags, grabbing an extra for Elena, just in case. He came back, setting the two in front of her. Elena blinked at the blood bags and grabbed one quickly, ripping it open with her teeth. Her fangs elongated and her eyes were illuminated gold as she gulped back the blood hungrily as if she hadn't fed in a week.

Too soon, the blood was all gone and the two blood bags were finished. Elena and Tyler continued to drink, catching up with each other and laughing at some of the horrible jokes they both cracked. Elena jumped up when she saw Jeremy came back. She came to hug him, wrapping her arms around him. "Jeremy!" she greeted him happily. She doesn't think about the fact that this had been the closest she had gotten near him since she turned and she doesn't care at the moment.

Jeremy gladly hugged her back, chuckling. "Hey, how you doing? Is this getting any better for you?" he asked, all too curious. Elena froze, muscles locking as she comprehended how her face was pressed into his neck and the thrumming heartbeat beneath his skin, pumping blood through his veins so deliciously.

She gulped, her throat suddenly dry as she took in the scent, feeling her fangs automatically on their own accord. The two boys take her silence as bad. Tyler saw it quickly and yanked her away from him before she could do anything. She growled, being yanked away from her prey and she yanked herself away, ready to attack, her primal hunger taking control of her. Her mind fuzzy and unbalanced as she didn't think clearly.

"Jeremy, leave!" Tyler yelled quickly, grabbing hold of her and keeping her in a tight hold, thankful that he was physically bigger and stronger than her. Jeremy quickly left to his room, looking at Elena with wide eyes, not recognizing her to be his sister at all in that moment with the look in her eye.

She growled. "Let me go," she cried, struggling like a caged animal, feeling all too much like one. Tyler grabbed her, turning her to look him in the eye. She looked at him for a short second, before her golden eyes moved around, looking everywhere as she squirmed. "Let go of me!" she said, not wanting to be held down like this. The urge to run and run to nowhere in particular was present in her mind. He grasped her jaw, stilling her head movements.

"You're fine. You're fine," Tyler told her calmly, hold tight on her, nearing painful. Elena looked at him, lips parted as her eyes softened back to the original doe brown and guilt is present in her expression and she was still in his hold. Not daring to move or speak, realizing that she basically almost attacked her own brother.

Suddenly there is a loud bang, signaling the door was slammed shut. Elena jumped, looking up at Klaus who entered. He stopped in his spot, tilting his head as he saw Tyler, holding Elena in that manner. His features hardened into a glare as he was suddenly there, yanking Tyler off of Elena and glaring. "You have quite the nerve young hybrid," he spat, his hand firmly in his hair, yanking painfully on the short hairs, causing Tyler to wince.

"I wanted to see Elena," Tyler said frankly, through gritted teeth. Elena stared with wide eyes and she came up to Klaus. "Klaus," she said. "Let him go, please," she said meekly, knowing it was probably no use to try and fight with him. He looked over to her, with cold, murky eyes that probed into her soul, making her shiver. "He's my _friend_," she told him, purposely putting emphasis on 'friend'. Klaus growled and let go, shoving him away as he looked over Elena. "You did something," he said knowingly.

Elena grimaced and her eyes automatically turned down towards the ground, sighing. "I-I almost attacked Jer," she whispered. Klaus groaned. "I thought I told you that you couldn't be that close to him," he said, giving her a look that caused her to flinch. Elena nodded, knowing that he did. "I-I forgot," she replied, knowing it was a stupid excuse.

Klaus growled at that, seeming to agree with the excuse being stupid. "Well, for that we're going hunting," he said, gripping her arm and yanking her closer towards him as he lead her towards the door. Klaus stopped and looked over to Tyler and nodded. "Guess you'll be joining and getting a free meal," he said snappily. Elena groaned softly, knowing this wouldn't turn out well. To have both Tyler and Klaus around her as she hunted sounded utterly terrifying, wondering what could possibly happen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Song: We Are by Hollywood Undead<em>**

_Sorry for not updating in so long. I honestly apologize for the delay. And yes, you could probably tell that my writing is different. Good or bad: not really sure. But I hope this is a good enough update that you like. But to tell you, updates will probably be long in between, I'll try to not be that long, but if you want to read my other fics, such as RPF. You can add me on livejournal. _

_Username: **xthe_originalx**_

_Well, again, hope you liked it. Reviews would be awesome of you._


End file.
